


Christmas Justice

by satannnnnnn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, shout out to anonymous user "Nope" for the suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satannnnnnn/pseuds/satannnnnnn
Summary: This is a continuation of "Christmas Wish!" The finalization of steven minecraft's wish.... and santa Claws' true form.





	Christmas Justice

"Ho ho ho..." Bellowed santa Claws as he descended the chimneys and/or busted through the doorways of the world's ugliest people. It would certainly be a silent night after The Claws was done.

The next morning, and it was a beautiful day out. There was trees and nature and the bees were chirping and the birds were buzzing. A dog walked up to Mr. Steven minecraft and he petted it because it was a good dog. He felt a peace wash over the land that he never knew before, and he wondered what it was. Steve opened up his twitter account and noticed a post by his friend Alex minecraft. They said "@ Fandom: stop glorifying abuse, incest, rape, and pedophilia challenge." There were hundreds of thousands of notes, but oddly enough, when Steven checked the comments section (AN: you should never do this), there weren't any unsavory comments. No complaints about "freeze peach"... Nothing! It was as if a christmas miracle really came true.


End file.
